Fantasy
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Kaito wants to be an adventurer so he goes on an adventure to Fantasy before he has to become mayor. When he gets there he realizes that the world he dreamed of as a kid is now just a distorted wonderland. Can he save himself and everyone else from the dreaming god of Fantasy? Rated T just to be safe. LukaxKaito


**I wanted to do something different this summer.**

**So I am starting 3 new stories about the 3 ships I hate the most.**

**Miku x Len, Luka x Kaito and Luka x Len**

**This is the Luka x Kaito story, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid**

**Kaitos pov**

I was an adventurer from the poor town of Shion.

My father was the mayor of the town and even though I was expected to take over the position when he died, I wanted to be an adventurer.

When I turned 18 my father passed away of a heart attack, so I was to take over the position.

"I don't want to be mayor!" I whined to my two best friends.

"stop whining, you could be working in a factory for under minimum wage and live in a dirt poor shack trying to support for you wife and soon to come child," said Ted.

"Yeah you could have a shity life like Ted here," said Dell patting Teds back.

"HEY!" yelled Ted.

"Whatever guys, I'm going home," I said walking away.

Once I reached my house I slumped at the door.

My sister, Kaiko, peeked around the corner.

"What's wrong Kaito?" she asked walking over and sitting next to me.

"I don't want to be the mayor of this dumb old town!" I yelled in anger.

"I want to be an adventurer," I said looking away from her.

"If you could do anything as an adventurer before you became mayor what would it be?" asked Kaiko.

"I would try to find the ancient land of Fantasy! I would read about it as a child! There would be an elf that came on the night of a full moon and if you found him he would take you to the land of Fantasy where you could have an amazing adventure!" I explained to Kaiko.

"Well tonight is a full moon," she said pointing out the window to the sunset.

"What are you saying?" I asked standing up.

"How about you try to find this land and when you come back you become mayor," said Kakio.

"B-But who would be mayor?" I asked.

"Even though I am 1 16 year old girl I could take on the position for a short amount of time because I am a Shion, we just haft to talk to mom about it," she said with a smile.

"ALRIGHT!" I said as I jumped around with glee.

But in that moment I heard the door un-lock.

Kaiko and I ran over to the door.

Our mother opened the door and looked the two of us.

"What do you guys want and how much will it cost?" she asked.

"It doesn't cost anything and it would bring you one and only son happiness," I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Can we sit down and talk about this?" she asked.

"Sure!" we both said leading mom to the kitchen table.

She sat down in a chair and we sat down next to her. We explained to her our whole plan. She thought about it for a second.

"Your plan is almost perfect but for a female Shion to take on the position of mayor even for a short time has to be at least 18," she said.

"Then maybe you could take over the position," said Kaiko.

"I'm too old," said my mother.

"Your only 50, and besides, Kaito will only be gone for a short time," said Kaiko.

She thought about it for a minute.

"If this will make you happy Kaito, I will do it, but the moment you come back you HAFT to take on the position of mayor," she said.

"Deal!" I said hugging her.

I ran up to my room and packed a bag with what I needed. Then I put on the outfit I got for my birthday, it was a nice adventuring outfit.

When I walked out of my room it was already night time.

I walked into the kitchen and made me some coffee to keep me awake. Once it was done I drink it all I walked into the living room to say goodbye to My mom and Kaiko.

Then I walked out the door and into the night.

As soon as I walked outside I saw a young blonde boy picking a yellow rose out of my yard.

He looked at me and I looked at him, then I realized, he was an elf.

"You must be the elf from the old legend of Fantasy, I assumed you would be older."

"Even though I look young I am almost 100 years old, I just don't age," said the boy.

"Are you the elf I'm looking for?" I asked.

"I am Len Kagamine, the elf from Fantasy," said the elf boy.

"Can you take me to Fantasy?!" I asked eagerly.

"If you let me keep this flower," said Len.

"OKAY!" I said happily.

We walked out of the village and through the forest. In the middle of the forest he stopped and pulled out a magic wand.

He drew an x in a circle and started speak in some weird language when a gate with the words Fantasy on it appeared.

I can't believe it! It's the gates of Fantasy that lead to the land of Fantasy!

My adventure starts here!

**How do you like it?**

**I really wanted to write a fantasy story so bad!**

**Then I thought of this when I was listening to Bad End Night for some reason…**

**I would love it if you reviewed!**


End file.
